Haré Que Mejores
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Después de todo el sufrimiento padecido a manos de Aldrich Killian, Tony y Pepper reconstruyen su futuro, juntos. (Escenas que podrían haberse desarrollado un poquito mejor en la película, a mi juicio). PEPPERONY POST-IRON MAN 3. MOVIEVERSE. SPOILERS. (One Shot)


**AVISO: SPOILERS DE IRON MAN 3 (no leer si no has visto la película) ^^**

**Bueno chicas, he necesitado al menos 3 visionados de "Iron Man 3" para que mi musa por fin se pusiera a trabajar en las escenas pepperony, que a mi juicio, quedaban un poquito desdibujadas. Quería también escribir sobre la "escena de la ducha" pero ya hay un fic buenísimo en inglés sobre ello y la verdad, como no se me ocurría nada mejor ni original... :D **

**Espero que este one shot os guste. Esta tarde me voy otra vez al cine a ver la película ^^ ¡Que ganas tengo! NO me canso de verla, es perfecta.**

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a MARVEL y DISNEY, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis fines de diversión sin ánimo de lucro ^^**

* * *

_**"HARÉ QUE MEJORES"**_

* * *

***** La Pesadilla *****

* * *

_Una vez a salvo en la habitación del hotel, Pepper se abrazó a Tony como si temiera que si lo soltaba, todas las cosas horribles que acababan de sucederles volverían a atormentarles. _

_- ¡Lo hemos conseguido!-dijo contenta antes de dejarse envolver por su abrazo protector._

_- Sí.-susurró él en su oreja. Mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. _

_Pepper disfrutó del suave roce de sus labios húmedos sobre su piel. De pronto se movió para hacer que sus bocas se encontraran y lo besó, abriéndose paso entre sus labios jugosos y calientes. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza que los encendió de deseo a ambos. Cuando se separaron respiraban entrecortadamente._

_- ¿Ducha relajante?-sugirió Tony meloso.-Parece amplia y podemos repetir lo del otro día._

_Ella le sonrió, contenta._

_- Mmmm lo recuerdo.-se acercó y le dio otro beso rápido.-Fue una buena noche, hasta que tu juguete preferido me atacó._

_Él sólo se encogió de hombros._

_- Pobre Mark 42, descanse en paz.-dijo sonriente._

_Pepper se volvió y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del baño, su esbelta silueta se contoneó, y Tony la vio alejarse en sujetador deportivo y pantalones negros. De pronto, sus propios pies le llevaron hasta donde ella le esperaba, la acorraló frente a la mampara de la ducha y la besó con pasión y atrevimiento. De pronto pensando que si la soltaba la perdería, como había creído hacía tan sólo unas horas, que la había perdido para siempre. El recuerdo del momento más horrible de su vida permanecía fresco en su mente. Sus manos callosas volaron por su espalda, desanudando el sujetador. Pepper gimió ante el contacto de su piel caliente con la suya. Tan sólo deseaban sentirse vivos, y juntos. Más vivos que nunca. De pronto, la aprisionó contra el cristal. Ambos se encendieron de puro deseo. Pepper maniobró, con los ojos cerrados dejando que las sensaciones la inundaran, sintiendo como el vapor de agua le rozaba la piel, suave y delicado. Las manos calientes de Tony resultaban el contraste perfecto sobre sus sentidos. Su deliciosa piel caliente, muy caliente… Tan caliente… De pronto hacía mucho calor, demasiado, era como si de repente se hubiese declarado un incendio entre ambos. Pepper decidió abrir los ojos y entonces un grito de horror abandonó su garganta, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y Tony estaba ardiendo, pero no gritaba, era como si el hecho de estar envuelto en intensas llamaradas anaranjadas ni siquiera le importara, no la soltaba, seguía abrazado a ella. De pronto, Pepper sintió que todo su cuerpo se iluminaba en retazos de brillante color anaranjado._

_- Tony… Tonyyyyy ¡noooo! Tonyyyyyyyy no quería esto, no quería hacerte daño. ¡Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

Los gritos hicieron que se despertara de pronto, sudorosa y agitada sobre la cama que ambos compartían en su ático de la _Torre Stark _en Nueva York. Había sido difícil para su novio volver a habitar aquel piso, pero no tenían otro lugar que dispusiese de los laboratorios que él necesitaba para encontrar la solución a "su pequeño problemilla térmico" como él lo llamaba.

Tony, el verdadero, estaba a su lado mirándola perplejo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Reconfortar no era lo que mejor se le daba en este mundo. La sábana se había deslizado de su cuerpo, dejando la camiseta negra de Black Sabbath que Pepper le había robado del armario en esta ocasión, completamente a la vista. Supuestamente la tranquilizaba dormir con prendas suyas, pero esta vez no parecía haber funcionado. Era la tercera vez esta semana y siempre era la misma pesadilla. Ella seguía temblando como una hoja, nerviosa. Tony intentó recomponerse, pasándose la mano por el pelo y se inclinó para acariciar a Pepper, abrazándola con suavidad y atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Oh Dios Mío, estás bien.-susurró Pepper contra su cuello, alterada, respirando con dificultad.

- Sólo ha sido esa maldita pesadilla, cariño. Tranquila.-intentó reconfortarla mientras trazaba tranquilizadores círculos en su espalda.

- Otra vez, estallabas en llamas. Te volvía a pasar. No podía controlarme y yo te… Ha sido horrible, Tony. Horrible.-dijo atormentada.

- Sabes que ya casi tengo la cura para Extremis, tranquila…

- Era tan real… Te mataba.

- No me ha pasado nada, estoy aquí. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, nena.

- Pero podría ocurrir… ¿Tienes idea? Yo…-dijo mientras se alejaba de él y se levantaba de la cama, en dos zancadas rápidas.

- Llevamos así toda la semana. Creo que tienes esos sueños por esa obsesión tuya con que no podemos arriesgarnos a tener sexo, estoy seguro de que…

Un par de pensamientos sucios revolotearon por su mente. Aquella abstinencia si que lo estaba matando lentamente.

- Tony… No, hasta que no encuentres la cura para lo que me hicieron… No podemos, no me arriesgaré.

Su novio la miró ligeramente apesadumbrado. La verdad era que desde aquella noche en la plataforma petrolífera, después de todo lo que sufrieron, su vida íntima se había resentido un poco.

- Pep, anda vuelve a la cama. ¿A dónde vas? Te prometo que no te pondré mis sucias manos encima. Pero vuelve, por favor…

Ella lo miró con tristeza, como disculpándose con él por haberlo matado en sueños.

- Me voy al balcón, quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Tony, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la enorme cama, la vio alejarse sin decir una palabra. Suspiró hondo y decidió que de mañana no iba a pasar que encontrara la solución para la maldita fórmula que ideara Hansen.

* * *

***** La Cura *****

* * *

Aquella tarde, Pepper seguía sentada sobre la mullida silla de laboratorio, descalza. El sol de media tarde brillaba entre los rascacielos mientras ella respiraba un poco nerviosamente todavía, recordando la maldita pesadilla, recreándola en su mente una y otra vez. Era lógico después de todo lo que había pasado. Su camiseta de algodón se arrugó contra el respaldo y sus shorts vaqueros crujieron cuando sus piernas cambiaron de posición. Se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en el vial que contenía el extraño líquido verde oscuro. Llevaba toda la tarde observándolo trabajar, sin perder detalle del movimiento minucioso de las manos de Tony sobre los tubos, pipetas y muestras. Volvió a refugiar su cara entre las manos, la pesadilla volvió a su mente como un oscuro presagio.

La voz profunda y decidida de Tony la sobresaltó.

- Creo que por fin está listo.-dijo de pronto.

- ¿Crees o estás seguro?-preguntó ella en tono suspicaz levantando la mirada y enfocándola hacia él, a pocos metros de ella. Sosteniendo una aguja cargada con un vial inyectable.-Perdóname, sé que jamás me lo inyectarías si no estuvieras seguro pero…

- Si mis cálculos son correctos, que suelen serlo, esto debería mantenerlo latente en tu organismo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

- Tengo miedo, Tony.

Él se acercó hasta ella y le tomó una mano con la que le quedaba libre. La besó en la cabeza y susurró en su oído:

- Cariño, no lo tengas. Te prometí que iba a hacer que mejoraras ¿No?-dijo sonriente.-Es lo que hago, soy bueno con las formulaciones. He resuelto la ecuación. Tienes la suerte de ser la chica de un grandísimo genio.

Pepper lo miró a los ojos, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- Estas tan loco, Tony… Sólo espero que funcione.-dijo mientras depositaba ambas manos acariciándole las mejillas. Sus frentes juntas.

- Mi suero neutralizará parcialmente Extremis, manteniendo a ralla ese molesto efecto térmico de combustión espontánea. Aunque no puedo garantizarte del todo que no vayas a arder de improviso cualquier día cuando estemos… ya sabes… excitados. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi novia. Quizás no puedas controlarte ante las atenciones de un Dios del sexo como yo…

Ella intentó ahogar la sonrisa que pugnaba por resbalar de sus labios pero no lo consiguió, así que simplemente le sonrió y exhaló aire, soplándoselo en la cara.

- Tony, no es gracioso…-de pronto volvió a ponerse seria.-¿Esto lo estabilizará?-señaló la pequeña inyección que él sostenía en su mano derecha.-Me pondré bien, ¿No volveré a incendiarme, a sentir esa rabia?-preguntó con un atisbo de duda en la voz.

Él la miró con expresión seria y aseguró en tono calmado:

- Sí, cariño. Te doy mi palabra. No volverás a sentirte así, nunca más.

Pepper sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Volveré a ser la de antes?-preguntó esperanzada.

La cara del mecánico se ensombreció ligeramente. Lo que propició que la expresión de Pepper también virara a ligeramente preocupada.

- No…-dijo en tono suave, intentando reconfortarla sin perder contacto visual.-Pepper, mi fórmula estabilizará tu ADN, permitiendo que lleves una vida totalmente normal, sin riesgo alguno de que… Te calientes demasiado y te hagas daño a ti misma o a los demás. No estallarás en llamas. No padecerás dependencia del compuesto ni tendrás efectos secundarios. Pero el virus Extremis seguirá integrado en tu ADN, no hay manera de extraerlo. Seguirá siendo parte de ti, siempre. Y también las nuevas habilidades que ha adquirido tu organismo. La "mejora genética" que te ha suministrado no se anulará.

- Seguiré teniendo esta fuerza.-afirmó ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Y la visión periférica?

- Sí.

- ¿La resistencia física?

- Sí.

- ¿Los reflejos mejorados?

- Sí.

- Pero no arderé en llamas de improviso… Y no haré daño… A nadie. No te haré daño.-terminó.

- Tu jamás me harías daño, nena.-contestó Tony con la mirada alegre y acariciándole la barbilla con su mano izquierda.

Pepper se encogió de hombros, sin apartar su mirada de los preciosos ojos marrones de Tony.

- Está bien…-contestó ofreciéndole el brazo.-Pínchamelo. Acabemos cuanto antes.

Tony se inclinó ligeramente y con estudiada precisión, le pinchó el contenido del vial en la vena del antebrazo. Pepper gimió ligeramente cuando el filo de la aguja entró en contacto con su suave piel, pero pronto el líquido estaba dentro y la aguja fuera de su brazo. Tony la apartó a un lado, sobre la bandeja de la mesa del laboratorio.

Y de pronto sus dos manos estaban sobre los hombros de Pepper acariciándole los brazos de ese modo tan peculiar y tan personal, tan íntimo y tan de ellos dos. Al tiempo que le dedicaba su "mirada derrite corazones" como ella la llamaba y que tenía el privilegio de recibir en exclusiva.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, en la que permanecieron así, mirándose a los ojos, él habló.

- Pepper he estado pensando… Ahora que tu ya estas curada.-dijo señalando el vial vacío de la inyección con un movimiento seco de la cabeza.-Quizá sea hora de que yo también…-dijo palmeando inseguro su reactor ARK.

- Oh Tony, ya lo hemos hablado. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Si estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, adelante.

- Lo estoy. El Doctor Wu ha desarrollado una nueva técnica y está dispuesto a ayudarme. Ah, el progreso de la ciencia médica… Hace sólo un año esta operación habría sido imposible.

- Si tienes garantías de ese doctor, estaré contigo durante todo el proceso. De acuerdo entonces.-suspiró Pepper mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante para besarlo.

Sus manos delicadas se enredaron alrededor de su pelo, acariciándole el cuello. Tony masajeó su espalda en un jugueteo tierno. Mientras ella, sin poder evitarlo profundizó el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado y mucho menos inocente. De pronto Tony jadeó y pareció emitir un sonido de disgusto, rompiendo bruscamente su mutuo entrelazamiento.

- Cuidado, cariño.-le sonrió mientras intentaba incorporarse, enclavado contra el respaldo de la silla, con la espalda ligeramente dolorida.

Pepper parpadeó y se alejó levemente de él, un poco preocupada.

- Lo siento, Tony, cuando… A veces… Si me dejo llevar, no controlo mi fuerza. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.-contestó él de inmediato besándola en la frente.-Pronto lo harás, controlarás de fábula. Ya lo verás.-le sonrió abiertamente mientras se inclinaba para volver a besarla en los labios intentando liberarla de toda la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días.

* * *

***** El Regalo *****

* * *

La terraza de su suite privada, en el maravilloso hotel de lujo de Shangai lucía iluminada por el brillo fluorescente de los altísimos rascacielos que los rodeaban cuando Tony le pidió a Pepper que se acercara al balcón. En el momento en que deslizó el precioso colgante con el corazón de rubí engarzado en una cadena hecha a partir de las pequeñas piezas de metralla extraídas de su pecho tan sólo unas semanas antes, Pepper ahogó un suspiro de emoción y contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por anegar sus ojos. Algo se derritió en su interior cuando sintió el precioso regalo, símbolo de la entrega total de Tony a ella, metáfora perfecta de la entrega de su corazón, sobre su cuello. Una vez fue ella quién le mostró con un regalo especial la prueba de que él sí tenía corazón, ahora Tony se lo estaba entregando. Pepper suspiró hondo y se volvió mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en su mirada marrón llena de amor. Sus frentes se tocaron, íntimamente. Y después se besaron, lenta y dulcemente a la luz de la luna.

Sellando con un beso suave su compromiso de permanecer juntos, **para siempre.**

* * *

**(FIN) :D **

**Tengo algunos drabbles y un one shot que empecé antes del estreno de "Iron Man 3" a medio terminar. **

**Estoy un poco liada, pero en cuanto pueda dedicarles un poquito de tiempo, intentaré acabarlos. **

**Quiero mandar un abrazo a toda la sección de fans pepperony ^^**


End file.
